The present invention relates to clamping devices and more particularly to a clamping device for securing a cable.
Clamping devices are very well known to those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,267, issued Dec. 1, 1959, to Kaysing teaches construction of a wire holder including a base member formed with a U-shaped wire receiving seat and a generally U-shaped top member serving to clamp the wire or wires against the seat. The base member is provided with a screw receiving hole to permit attachment of the wire holder to a panel wall or similar structural member. Ratchet teeth are provided on the base and top members to retain the members in engagement about the clamped wires. This type of wire holding arrangement, while operating in a generally satisfactory manner, requires the manufacture and stocking of two uniquely designed and separate members. Additionally, longitudinal motion of the clamped wires may cause the top member to slide relative to the base member in the direction of the ratchet teeth thus inadvertently releasing the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,838, issued Oct. 10, 1978, to Schiefer, et al. teaches clamping of cables or pipes using a clamp having an open top box shaped base portion with U-shaped openings in two opposite sides for receiving the member to be clamped. A generally U-shaped fastening clip sized to fit within the box shape base member has leg portions which are toothed on their outer surfaces and engage similarly toothed inner surfaces of the base member. Such an arrangement while operating generally satisfactorily requires the design, fabrication, and stocking of two unique parts.
Yet another design described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,618, issued Oct. 20, 1981, to Morota, et al. teaches a device for fixing a pipe, rod, or other elongated object to a panel. The device includes a panel mounting anchor on one side of a base, the other side including a pair of vertical walls forming an upwardly diverging U-shaped housing portion. A fitting portion is provided to be folded around the fixed object and pushed into the housing where it is retained by pawls. Flexible supporting portions are provided to limit movement of the fitting portion longitudinally in the direction of the pawls, and to permanently affix the fitting portion to the base portion thus forming a unitary structure.